


Don't Stop Doing Whatchu Doing

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Annoyed Newt, Attempt at Humor, Canon Universe, Drabble, Flustered Thomas, M/M, Making Out, Minho being Minho, Persistent Minho, Set In Book One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both came back from their daily run in the Maze. They were later than the other runners to reach the safety of the Glade. All the runners already mapped out their respective route of the day, except Thomas and Minho. Both of them were left behind in the Map Room while they drew the map. </p><p>They sat next to each other as they drew quietly. Coincidently, they reached for the eraser at the same time. Minho’s hand landed on Thomas’s. They exchanged stares for a brief moment before lunging at each other. One thing led to another…</p><p>or</p><p>Newt barging in on Minho and Thomas making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Doing Whatchu Doing

**Author's Note:**

> A short Thominho drabble! Enjoy!
> 
> Title from Don't Stop by 5 Seconds of Summer.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the story. I just borrowed them from James Dashner for my own fun.

Thomas’s backside collided against the Map Room wall when he was pushed by Minho. Minho dove in to capture Thomas’s lips once more. Both of them broke away for a millisecond once in a while to catch their breath before they slammed their lips together again. Minho grabbed the back of both Thomas’s thighs to hike them up around his waist, holding him up against the wall. Thomas instinctively crossed his ankles behind Minho’s back, his hands tangled Minho’s hair, messing up the perfectly styled hair.

They both came back from their daily run in the Maze. They were later than the other runners to reach the safety of the Glade. All the runners already mapped out their respective route of the day, except Thomas and Minho. Both of them were left behind in the Map Room while they drew the map.

They were sat next to each other as they drew quietly. Coincidently, they reached for the eraser at the same time. Minho’s hand landed on Thomas’s. They exchanged stares for a brief moment before lunging at each other. One thing led to another…

Thomas opened his mouth willingly when Minho’s tongue tried to slither in. Their tongues tangled each other as they continued to kiss. Harsh pants and the heavy smell of sweat filled the air of the Map Room.

The Map Room door slammed open.

“Tommy! Minho! What the _shuck_ are ya' two slintheads doing! Did ya’ not hear the dinner bell!” an angry British-accented voice disrupted the make-out session as the second-in-command stomped into the Map Room.

Thomas broke away from the kiss at the interruption, staring wild-eyed at Newt who was standing with his hips cocked to a side as he glared with an annoyed expression at the tangled-up couple. Newt wasn’t affected by the extremely suggestive position of the other two Gladers were in in the Map Room, but he was definitely pissed-off.

Minho took a brief glance coolly at the blonde, before he tried to coax Thomas back into making out as he direct his lips back onto Thomas’s lips. Thomas gasped in surprise as Minho’s tongue reentered his mouth. “Mmmphh! Mmm!!” Thomas pushed at Minho’s shoulders panicky to break him away from the kiss, glancing sideways at Newt.

“Minho, stop!” Thomas protested once his mouth was freed. Minho dove onto Thomas’s lips again, but Thomas dodged him. “I said stop!” Thomas repeated, being very aware of the audience standing there. Minho huffed in annoyance when he realized Thomas was reluctant to continue the kiss, instead he directed his lips to Thomas’s neck area and started to mark him. Thomas’s eyes widen when he realized Minho wasn’t stopping at all, he tried to scramble out of Minho’s tight hold but it was fruitless when he can’t find any leverage. Thomas moaned out loud when Minho attacked his sweet spot, colour starting to fill his face from the mix of arousal and embarrassment.

The vein in Newt’s forehead throbbed when he was being ignored. He closed his eyes to will himself to cool down from the rage and annoyance burning inside of him. He reopened his eyes to glared _murderously_ at Minho, “Minho!” he screamed, “Let Tommy go!” he tapped his foot of his good leg impatiently as he gritted his teeth, arms crossed.

Minho stopped for a brief moment to stare at Newt deadpanned, once again he ignored Newt as he continued to mark Thomas’s neck with slight annoyance. This time, he used the hold he has on Thomas’s thighs to start dry humping Thomas.

“Ahhh!” Thomas felt so humiliated right now, there’s no sign of Minho stopping. He threw his head back as Minho continued to assault his neck, he panted out in pleasure as he was being dry humped. He muttered out weak protests as he tried his best to continue pushing at Minho’s shoulders under the haze of pleasure, hoping Minho will stop. He whined when Minho grabbed his ass roughly.

Thomas will never be able to look in Newt’s eyes again, not after such a humiliating experience. He cursed his boyfriend in his mind for doing this.

Large stomps echoed the Map Room. Newt was going to take things into his own hands when he knew Minho wouldn’t stop without ultimate intervention. Newt forcefully pulled both of them apart causing Minho to growl. Thomas fell to the ground with a yelp. He took a second to regain his composure after standing up, adjusting his clothing and his dick while purposely avoiding any eye contacts with his gaze towards the ground, before sprinting out of the Map Room, leaving his horny boyfriend and Newt behind.

* * *

Dinner was _beyond_ awkward. A very red-faced Thomas had his head hung extremely low as he ate his dinner slowly and in uncharacteristic silence, refusing to meet anyone’s eyes, especially of a certain blonde. Minho chewed his food unnecessarily hard as he glared dagger at Newt, which was returned with the same intensity by Newt as Newt broke a stick of French fry in half. Chuck glanced around innocently at everyone’s weird attitude, “Uhh, did I miss out something?”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves Persistent!Minho!
> 
> Thanks for reading and do leave a comment!


End file.
